


Apology

by somethingscarlet13



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: For the prompt:"Can you do “I need you to forgive me” based around one of the times Robbie tried to kill or seriously injure Sportacus, IE the end of Records Day or Dancing Dreams? Thanks!"(I went with one based around Records Day)





	Apology

Sportacus had never gotten a letter from Robbie before. 

The kids? All the time. But Robbie? Robbie just wasn’t the type.

Or so Sportacus had thought. 

It was later at night, all the civilians of Lazytown were at home probably eating dinner or taking a bath or doing whatever else before they went to bed. What could Robbie possibly want at this hour?

Sportacus found Robbie by the wall he always liked to hide behind. He was biting his nails and looking around nervously, and when he noticed Sportacus he visibly relaxed. “You came.”

“Or corse I came,” replied Sportacus. “What did you need me for?”

Robbie looked nervous again. No, not nervous……guilty.

“Today, when you were almost knocked out by those soccer balls……..” Robbie took a deep breath and scrunched up his face, looking away. “That was me.”

Sportacus blinked. “What?”

“It was me,” Robbie repeated, still not looking at him. “I used the catapult and I didn’t mean for you to almost die, I was just messing with you, I didn’t mean for it to go that far and I feel……..really bad about it. I need you to forgive me.” 

Robbie finally looked up to meet Sportacus’s eyes. “Please forgive me.” 

Sportacus smiled gently at him and took one of his hands. “Robbie, of corse I forgive you.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I do. The fact that you’re apologizing to me just proves that you mean what you said.” 

Robbie let himself smile back. “Thank you, Sportacus.” 

Sportacus squeezed Robbie’s hand and they were both grateful for the fact that it was getting dark out so that the other couldn’t see their rising blush. 

“Anytime, Robbie.” 


End file.
